In this type of electronic device, a pair of cover panels is disposed to cover the front face and the back face of a main body having a waterproof structure. The main body comprises a pair of body chassis joined together. A switch unit on which a tact switch is mounted is disposed on the side part of the main body. An operation button for pressing the tact switch of the switch unit is held between the pair of cover panels.
In such an electronic device, a through hole for allowing a pusher of the operation button to pass therethrough is formed on the side part of the main body. To avoid water to enter the inside of the main body through the through hole, a waterproof structure is required.
In an assembling process of an electronic device in which an operation button is disposed on the side part of a main body, the main body is assembled in the following manner. A switch unit is first housed inside a housing recess formed on one body chassis. The switch unit is then fixed inside the housing recess with an adhesive tape. Thereafter, the other body chassis is joined to the above body chassis. In this state, a pair of cover panels is attached to cover the front face and the back face of the main body.
Since the switch unit is required to be fixed inside the housing recess with an adhesive tape, not only the number of components is increased, but also the number of assembling steps may be increased.
Therefore, a reduction in the number of components or the number of assembling steps has been required in an electronic device which has a waterproof structure and includes an operation button disposed on the side part of a main body.